Eres sólo tu
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish
1. Las cosas son asi

**Solo eres tú**

 **autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Summary: La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti... Homenaje al rey de reyes.**

 **1**

 **"Las cosas son así"**

Una mentira tras otra,

Una ilusión de paz,

Una justicia injusta,

Una guerra tras otra,

Un negocio tras robos,

Un tiempo acortado,

Unos ojos vendados,

Un mundo de tinieblas,

Una oscuridad perpetua,

Un camino sin salida,

Un mundo que sólo te dice:

"Las cosas son así"

 **xxxxxxcxçxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Misericordia

**Solo eres tú**

 **autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Summary: La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti... Homenaje al rey de reyes.**

 **2**

 **"Misericordia"**

Un respiro, Una oportunidad.

Un latido, La expresión de esperanza.

Un aroma, La expresión de una alabanza.

Un arco iris, Los colores de una promesa.

Una mirada, La lámpara del alma.

Un Tacto, El toque del poder de Dios.

Un paso, El comienzo de una meta.

Una Ofrenda, La gratitud del corazón.

Un amigo, El apoyo mas que un hermano.

Un sacrificio, La muestra de su amor.

Un guía, Uno que me lleva por caminos seguros.

Una Luz, Una que aparta las Tinieblas.

 **Si esto no es Misericordia, entonces, ¿Que es?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxzxxxxxx**


	3. Cielo

**Eres solo tú**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in** **Spanish.**

 **3**

" **Cielo"**

En el veo la obra de sus dedos, una refrescante y gloriosa vista.

Donde las más hermosas constelaciones, iluminan la obscuridad de la noche con su guía a los hijos de los hombres.

Donde el sol ilumina con su luz y vida la frialdad de las tinieblas.

Donde la luna con su luz de plata, guía a los desesperanzados en las oscuras horas y otorga una sonrisa en la tristeza.

Donde los vientos hacen danzar a las nubes y cubren como las olas en el mar el azul profundo.

Donde las grises tormentas opacan el cielo y la luz de los rayos que cruzan los cielos, donde los rayos caen haciendo temblar la tierra.

Donde los tiempos, las estaciones y las épocas anuncian la venida del Señor Jesús.

Donde la luz de Dios, entrega esperanza a través de las señales y anuncia con ello su promesa.

Cielo, la separación de las aguas que una vez fueron y el estrado del trono del altísimo.


	4. Lluvia

**Eres solo tú**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in** **Spanish.**

 **4**

" **Lluvia"**

El cielo se ha puesto gris, su color anuncia: lluvia

El rocío que riega la tierra,

Consuela al corazón herido,

Alegra las vidas solitarias,

Llena de sueño a los ojos cargados,

Refresca la tierra ardiente,

Purifica el daño en el aire,

Provoca sonrisas en rostros serios,

Rejuvenece el color en las plantas,

Llena los ríos de vida,

Alegra el cielo con vientos,

Permite atender a la voz de Dios,

Descarga bendición a la tierra,

Ver la misericordia y el amor del príncipe de paz.

Esa es la Lluvia, un regalo del cielo que refresca la tierra árida,

y da esperanza a la vida en nuestro planeta .

Es Dios, el rocío y el pan de vida,

Nuestro manantial de vida en este desierto desalentador.


	5. Mi mente, Hogar de Cristo

**Eres solo tú**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in** **Spanish.**

 **5**

" **Mi Mente, hogar de Cristo"**

La entrada de mi corazón, para ti esta abierta. La oscuridad se fue, cuándo tu llegaste y tocaste a mi puerta.

Llenaste el vacío, con tu sonido y tu calor disipaste la fría soledad.

El estudio de mis pensamientos, deseo que llenes con tu palabra y con todo lo bueno, puro, y edificante..

Hazme meditar en ello día y noche, que seas el centro de ellos porque tu pureza hace disipar lo malo a mi alrededor.

Toma el control de ellos y ayudarme a luchar contra las distracciones.

El comedor de mis deseos, sea agradar tu voluntad. Que el menú este lleno de complacer a nuestro padre celestial sea nuestra carne y el vino que satisfaga nuestra alma.

La sala de la intimidad, sea llena de esos momentos contigo, donde tu palabra fluya, donde admire tus maravillas, donde tu Espíritu sea nuestro guía y nuestra amistad, sea mas fuerte que mis afanes.

Que anhele tu compañía cada día y escuche en esa intimidad, lo mucho que me amas.

El taller de mis talentos, estés allí conmigo y dirigiendo mis manos, para que tu Espíritu Santo obre en mí.

Que mi confianza crezca en ti, que uses mis manos como desees y haz lo que quieras en mi, que mi disposición sea solo tuya.

La sala de recreación, sea llena de tu gozo mi. Sin ti, nada es lo mismo, que mis amistades sean de tu agrado, que mis emociones y alegrías sean tuyas.

La habitación de mi corazón, sea tuya donde mis relaciones y tesoros sean para ti.

El closet de mis vestimentas, sea lleno de bondad, amor, mansedumbre, templanza, compasión, dominio propio y del Espíritu santo.

Que el viejo yo, sea dejado atrás y que sea guardado en el sólo tu amor. Limpia y aparta de mi, todo aquello a lo que me apegó dejando en tus manos la fuerza para sacarlo de mi.

Con ello, liberas mi alma de todo peso y recuerdo .

Dejo en tus manos la llave de mi mente y corazón, que seas haciendo lo que debas para ser quien quieres que sea.

Administra cada habitación de mi mente, que hagas en mi lo necesario y seas tu el dueño entero de mi vida, hoy y siempre.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!?**

 **Este poema esta basado en el libro: "** _ **Mi corazón, hogar de cristo"**_ **de** _ **Robert Boyd Munger**_ **donde se refleja una vida, una que comienza y termina realmente con** _ **cristo**_ **.**


	6. Compasión

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 188 aprox.**

 **6**

 **"Compasión"**

Lo que veo en sus ojos, cuando miro al cielo.

Lo que siento, al entregarme en oración contigo.

Lo que veo al ver a Elizabeth, tener un hijo cuando no tenía esperanza.*

Lo que leo al ver el pasado de Israel, entregándoles libertad.

Lo veo en la sanidad de aquel leproso, cuando dijiste: Quiero, Se limpió*

Lo que veo al libertad a los endemoniados Gadarenos, Aun a pesar de que la ciudad no te recibía.*

Lo que veo al dar alegría a unos padres, cuando perdieron a su hija.

Lo veo en los milagros que has hecho y haces, aun cuando la gente no quiere nada contigo.

Lo que veo con los sanos y enfermos, cuando te entregaste por amor a ellos.

Lo que veo al llamar y dar esperanza de una vida eterna…

Veo la compasión de tus ojos, al ver como tus hijos padecen en este mundo y otorgándoles la armadura con la que podrán luchar a tu lado.

Cuando nunca lo has desamparado, cuando hablas, cuando los guias y transformas para ser fuertes en esta lucha.

Compasión, eres la fuente de tal muestra de amor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 ***Lucas 1: 5-80**

 ***Mateo 8: 1-4**

 *** Mateo 8: 28-34**


	7. Redencion

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 188 aprox.**

 **7**

 **"Redencion"**

Cuando das luz a mis tinieblas,

Cuando me das libertad de mis cadenas,

Cuando tu Misericordia es nueva cada dio,

Cuando veo tu Sacrificio por mí en la cruz,

Cuando encuentro en ti la paz que siempre anhele,

Cuando veo esperanza en mi desesperación,

Cuando veo las promesas de tu amor,

Cuando veo que tu amor es más grande que todo en el mundo,

Cuando veo el futuro lleno de luz de tus palabras,

Cuando veo que mi rey me espera en su luz admirable,

Cuando veo que mis pecados son perdonados,

Cuando siento tu Santo Espíritu en mi vida,

Cuando veo con tus ojos las vidas de mis hermanos,

Cuando tu verdad es la que guía mi camino,

Cuando sé que estas a mi lado en mi soledad,

Cuando mi corazón late de alegría sabiendo que regresare a casa,

A una morada donde no veré todo este mal, sino que veré la luz por siempre.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Esperanza, amor, vida eso es Dios y la oportunidad del perdón ante todas las cosas estar más cerca del padre de los cielos.**


	8. Mi Esperanza

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 90 aprox.**

 **8**

 **"Mi Esperanza"**

Destruiste las cadenas de mi esclavitud,

Abriste mis ojos a tu luz,

Llevaste mis cargas dándome paz,

Sanastes mis heridas con amor,

Amaste sin mirar ninguna condición,

Perdonaste mis culpas aun sabiendo mis rebeliones,

Mostraste esperanza en medio de las dificultades,

Iluminaste la oscuridad de mi alma,

Extendiste tu mano de misericordia,

Entregaste un propósito cuando estaba extraviada,

Nunca me has dejado aun con el corazón en pedazos,

Libras mi alma de todo mal y del lazo del cazador,

Eres mi Esperanza y mi castillo, mi Dios en quien confiare *****.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Cuando todo indica que ira mal, padre te pedimos que seas llenándonos de fuerza ante lo que se avecina. Señor, esperamos como la novia que has llamado y que nuestras vidas confíen plenamente en lo que tu has hecho en nuestras vidas, que no dudemos del intenso amor que has demostrado cada amanecer y con cada respiro.**

 **Gracias, Padre Eterno en el nombre de Jesús.**

 **Amen.**


	9. Dios eres

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom: Bible**

 **Foro: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 51 aprox.**

 **9**

 **"Dios eres..."**

 **Dios eres…**

 **Todopoderoso,**

 **Asombroso,**

 **Maestro,**

 **Santísimo,**

 **Agua de vida,**

 **Verdadero,**

 **Sumo sacerdote para siempre,**

 **Misericordioso,**

 **Creador,**

 **Amor,**

 **Exaltado entre todas las naciones,**

 **Maravilloso,**

 **Perfecto,**

 **Luz en las tinieblas,**

 **Fuente de vida,**

 **Alegría,**

 **Gozo,**

 **Creador,**

 **Salvador,**

 **Esperanza,**

 **Espíritu Santo,**

 **Hijo,**

 **Padre,**

 **Indescriptible,**

 **Inigualable,**

 **No hay palabras para decir que eres Increíble Dios.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias Dios, porque has hecho de mi vida una Aventura y una que no es fantasía, sino que tu la has hecho real. Eres todo y más, coloco mi vida en tus manos para decir: ¡Gracias! ¡Bendito seas, Dios!**


	10. Dador

**E** **res solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras:aprox.**

 **10**

 **"** **Dador** **"**

Dador de tiempo a las eras, das estaciones a los años para el deleite de los ojos de tus hijos.

Dador de hechos, mas que palabras.

Dador de Amor, cuando muchos dan odio.

Dador de tranquilidad, aun cuando la guerra ruge alrededor.

Dador de Esperanza, cuando todo es una desilusión.

Dadorde Alegría, aun cuando hay tristeza.

Dador de razones, en donde los humanos no la tienen.

Dador de luz, cuando el camino es oscuro.

Dadorde un camino, cuando no se ve salida.

Dador de salvaciónal dar a tu hijo por amor, cuando otros ni un gramo de misericordia tienen.

Dador de estabilidad, cuando todo alrededor se tambalea.

Dadorde palabra de vidaque de tus labios, Miles de vidas cambias.

Dador de eternidad, cuando todo alrededor tiene un final.

Dadorde vidaque en medio de la muerte, otorgas vida.

Dador de calma, cuando la tempestad golpea y tu voz la silencia.

Dador de agua de vida, en medio del desierto de este mundo.

Dador de dones, cuando muchos no los usan para ti.

Dador de pasión, cuando todo es efímero.

Dador de libertad, cuando muchos prefieren ser esclavos.

Dador de corazón de carne, cuando muchos son de piedra.

Dador de calor, cuando muchos están congelados en donde están.

Gracias, porque has dado a mi vida más de lo que pedí y aun sigues guardándose bajo la sombra de tus alas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Dios ha sido un cambio radical a mi vida, ha sido y será el guía de mi vida, solo con su bendición estoy aquí.**


	11. Bondad

**E** **res solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **11**

 **"Bondad"**

Cada día al ver el sol,

Cuando veo una sonrisa en medio de tristezas,

Al ver a un niño y su madre en un abrazo,

Al ver el brazo de un amigo extendido por otro,

Alver en el cielo el sol,

Al sentir la frescura del viento y el mar,

Al ver las flores del campo, extender sus pétalos al cielo en una oración,

Al dar mi primer respiro en la mañana,

Al vuelo de las aves en la inmensa vastedad del cielo,

Al ver las montañas en sus tonos azules, entre las verdes llanuras y valles.

Recordé entonces lo que dice David en los salmos: _he de ver la bondad de Dios en la tierra de los vivientes.._

Y veo mientras viajo en medio del camino, la bondad de la que habla david al expresar aquellas palabras en el cielo, en la tierra y en el vasto océano donde admiró como el amor que Dios profesa en nuestras vidas.

En los hermosos colores, en el sonido, en el silencio, en la risa, en el llanto, en la brisa, en la lluvia, en la vida en medio de la muerte que Dios quería y quiere dar a sus hijos...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Pues aquí, nuevamente inspirada gracias a Dios por la bendición de hablar y escribir de él, quien sera bendito por los siglos..Amén.**


	12. Sueño

**E** **res solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **12**

 **"Sueños"**

Cuando en el cansancio del día,

Podía sentir la fatiga y mis fuerzas desfallecer,

Allí encontré un sueño.

Delante de mi, se extendía un camino perfecto,

Uno que no pude distinguir en medio de mis razonamientos y orgullo,

tropecé una y otra vez, aun sin querer ver,

Porque pensé que yo escogería lo mejor para mi,

Cuando mis decisiones solo me alejaban de ti.

Entonces, comprendí que ese sueño no era mio,

No era yo quien lo hacia realidad,

Eras tu Dios, quien me mostraba mi andar,

Quien me preparaba para tal hazaña,

Quien extendía su vara para abrir camino en el mar de dificultades,

Quien me daba las armas para luchar por el,

Quien me daba un sueño, cuando mis esperanzas moran una a una,

Eras tu quien me convertías en valiente siendo yo cobarde,

Quien me extendía una meta, cuando no tenia horizonte,

Quien me dio sueños cuando solo veía oscuridad y tristeza,

Quien me dio oportunidades, cuando nadie mas me las daba,

Eras tu mi sueño, mi meta y mi desvelo,

En medio de todo este caos me diste paz y un lugar donde descansar,

No espero mas que solo tu bondad, al darme un sueño que conquistar

Y es el sueño de tu compañía anhelar por la eternidad.


	13. Padre

**E** **res solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **13**

 **"Padre"**

Cuando en la oscuridad has visto mi vida y mis decisiones, tu has visto mi dolor y me das consuelo.

Cuando mi orgullo me separa de ti, aún me amas tanto que me apoyas aun y me recibes en tus brazos cuando mis lágrimas caen por el dolor de mis decisiones.

Cuando las personas que ame, se habían ido dejándome en la miseria y viniste a ser el padre que siempre soñé.

Me deleitas cada día con flores, colores y el amor que me demuestras a pesar de ser yo inmerecida de ese grato deleite.

No me has dejado en ningún momento, cada día en mi tristeza tus palabras me dieron consuelo y cada minuto, segundo y hora veo tu dulce compañía junto a la seguridad de que no me dejarás caer.

Y cuando mis oídos escuchen palabras dañinas, que lastiman mi corazón. Sé que tus palabras lo sanaran como la miel mas dulce.

Gracias por ser el padre que siempre soñé y me recibe, aun sabiendo mis errores y me extiendes tus brazos para darme la bienvenida a casa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga, Dio te benedica!**

 **Aquí recordando que Dios es mi padre y aun cuando el mal se propaga de manera convulsiva por todas partes. Tu misericordia permanece, me guardas de todo mal y oro por las personas que hoy sufren**


	14. Confortador

**E** **res solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **14**

 **"** **Confortador** **"**

Eres solo tu, en medio del dolor y las lagrimas cuando confortas mi alma.

Cuando todo alrededor parece caer en pedazos y morir en la agonía de la decepción y la traición, extiendes tu mano para confortar mi alma, comprendiendo mis sentimientos.

Confortas mi vida de esperanza y la llenas de alegría.

Confortas mi tristeza, mi dolor y desconfianza llenándome de aliento, fe y sabiduría.

Confortas mi corazón por la falta de amor, lo llenas del mas puro deleite del tuyo, tan puro como el cielo.

Confortas mi esperanza, con la promesa de que regresarás y de yo estaré, para ver tu amor por la eternidad.

Solo tu eres el confortador de mi espíritu y mi alma.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga, Dio te benedica!**

 **Hola minna! ^_^/**

 **Les saludo desde mi recuperación, hace mucho tiempo desde que estaba enferma en el mes de Julio y ahora es que me estoy recuperando que puedo escribirle mi agradecimiento al Dios todopoderoso que ahora puedo con mi vida darle gracias y sonreír aun mas de lo que hacemos cada día.**


	15. Rey Perfecto

**E** **res solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **1** **5**

 **"** **Rey Perfecto** **"**

No buscaste tu propia gloria ante los hombres, sino que abrirse camino para una gloria plena, una eterna.

No buscabas la honra de los hombres sino que nos enseñaste cual era la verdadera honra, una tan real que nace desde el corazón de los niños.

Tus manos extendidas al cielo como un signo de humildad con un trozo de pan, con ello le otorgaste tranquilidad a 5000 y saciaste el hambre.

Aún conociendo el corazón de quienes estaban a tu alrededor, tu ofreciste más que sólo pan, diste satisfacción. Vida eterna. El camino al padre.

No pensaste en ti, amabas a tus amigos y la misericordia que demostraste para salvarlos del porvenir.

La entrada a Jerusalén, fue triunfal no por el esplendor de un carruaje sino por la alabanza desde el corazón y la sinceridad de quienes han creído que eres el salvador, pues su _Hossana_ y bendición nacieron desde el corazón.

Aunque muchos lucharon contigo, saliste victorioso en cada una de las batallas que desafiaban tu dirección y tu sabiduría, la autoridad que te pertenece como rey.

No le diste importancia a los nombramientos, a los estratos sociales o cultura, tu preocupación estaba en el humilde e integridad de tus amigos.

El perdón, la humildad, tu determinación y amor nos dejaron ver que podíamos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo por otros, así te honraría aquel que te ama.

Tu ejemplo era la muestra a seguir de la voluntad de tu padre, pero era la nobleza aquí enseñando que podías cumplir la voluntad de Dios en este mundo.

Tu vistes nuestras necesidades, por ello nos enseñaste a suplir cada una de ellas con tu presencia y nuestra confianza hacia ti.

Nos entregas Paz en vez de guerra, Luz en vez de tinieblas, Amor en vez de miedo, Confianza en vez de Dudas, Buenas noticias en vez de males, Alegría en vez de tristeza, Justicia en vez de injusticia, Misericordia en lugar de condena.

¿Cuanto daría un rey por sus súbditos?

Hizo un pacto eterno, cumples tu promesas desde el principio y para la eternidad, nos vistes con la armadura para luchar a tu lado, nos das reposo en medio de la tormenta, para regocijo tus hermanos regresaran a casa con la esperanza del perdón que les otorgaste.

Rey que entregaste a tu pueblo la vida, la oportunidad de amar y amas con todo quien eres: Honor, Gloria, Nobleza y Corona a quienes has escogido.

Eres Rey Perfecto, aquel que actúa con Justicia, Salvación, Misericordia, Paz, Confianza, Bendición, Milagros y Eternidad.

 **Con Gozo, deseamos regresar a casa con nuestros hermanos y nuestra nueva familia.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga, Dio te benedica!**

 **Hola minna! ^_^/**

 **Tiempo sin publicar —Honro primero a quien me da la oportunidad de estar con vida y con ello también ofrezco lo que. Aprendo de él con otros —Soy un poco tímida —pero, doy gracias a Dios por su amor.**


	16. Sinceridad

**E** **res solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **16**

 **"** **Sinceridad** **"**

Cuando muchos nos encubren sus acciones, tu eres sincero al revelarnos tus planes.

Cuando fingen querernos, él nos demuestra el más puro afecto.

Cuando otros nos rechazan, tú nos acoges bajo la sombra de tus alas.

Cuando otros nos hieren, tú nos sanas de todas nuestras dolencias.

Cuando otros nos mienten, tú nos ofreces la verdad.

Cuando muchos caen en la prueba, tú nos das palabra de aliento para pasar en medio de ellas.

Cuando muchos deciden ser cobardes, tú nos enseñas lo que es la valentía.

Cuando muchos eligen hacer el mal, tú extiendes misericordia a quienes no la merecíamos.

Tú sinceridad es inmensurable, reconfortante, llena de amor es la verdad que tú nos revelas, no tenías obligación de salvarnos o revelarnos tus planes aún con ello lo hiciste y nos ofreciste el hogar de tú morada, la eternidad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias Dios por tu sinceridad, porque sin ella no tendríamos esperanza de ver un lugar mejor...** **Un verdadero hogar.**


	17. Justo

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: aprox.**

 **17**

 **"Justo"**

Colocamos en tela de juicio la forma en que Dios da justicia, pero no tenemos en cuenta que quien gobierna este mundo es la humanidad, cegada por las tinieblas del enemigo y es ella la que da justicia para los castigos de los hechos de los otros seres humanos.

Usando refranes y dichos por la tierra, que acusan que Dios juzga a unos por otros cuando Dios es dueño aun de nuestras almas pero él ha dicho: "El alma que peca, esa morirá"

Tu juicio no es como el nuestro, Oh Dios.

En cambio nuestros juicios son tan llenos de mentira, soborno, donde las preferencias e incluso el estatus social cambian el veredicto justo de las cosas por beneficios personales y pagamos la venganza con la familia o el inocente, por causas que mueren con quien hace el daño.

Dios no coloca estándares de justicia tan altos como los nuestros, que consideramos al justo como aquel que no mata, no roba o hace daño a los demás y no vemos siquiera su corazón, solo vemos la apariencia de "Bondad" sin conocer realmente su corazón o la razón por la que hace aquello.

Pero Dios nos dice: "Si un hombre es justo y practica el derecho y la justicia —Este no come en los santuarios de los montes ni levanta sus ojos a los ídolos... No deshonra a la mujer de su prójimo, ni se acerca a una mujer durante su menstruación. "Ese hombre no oprime a nadie, sino que devuelve al deudor su deuda; no comete robo, sino que da su pan al hambriento y cubre con ropa al desnudo. "No presta dinero a interés ni exige con usura, retrae su mano de la maldad y hace juicio verdadero entre hombre y hombre. "También anda en Mis estatutos y Mis ordenanzas obrando fielmente—,ése hombre es justo; ciertamente vivirá," declara el Señor DIOS.*

Y no deja al culpable por inocente, sino que da lo justo conforme a sus hechos, porque puede ser que tengas un camino recto pero tu hijo, hermano u otro cercano hace el mal aun sabiendo como hacer el bien y no lo hace... Tendrá su recompensa.

"Pero si tiene un hijo violento que derrama sangre y que hace cualquiera de estas cosas a un hermano (aunque el padre mismo no hizo ninguna de estas cosas); también come en los santuarios de los montes y deshonra a la mujer de su prójimo. Además oprime al pobre y al necesitado, comete robo, no devuelve la deuda, levanta sus ojos a los ídolos y comete abominación; también presta a interés y exige con usura; ¿vivirá? ¡No vivirá! Ha cometido todas estas abominaciones, ciertamente morirá; su sangre será sobre él."

Y también hace referencia a aquel que viendo el mal de sus padres, este no sigue igual manera el camino, sino que se aparta del mal guardando el estatuto de Dios, vivirá. (Ezequiel 18:14-18)

Dios ha dado el camino que debemos seguir, que muchos no quieren verlo es diferente porque desean seguir conforme le parece y no según lo que Dios instruye como agradarlo.

"El alma que peca esa morirá. El hijo no cargará con el pecado del padre, ni el padre cargará con el pecado del hijo. La justicia del justo será sobre él, y la injusticia del impío será sobre él."(Ezequiel 18: 20)

Pero si hiciéramos las cosas justamente, enseñando con ejemplo responsabilidad sobre nuestros actos, los niños aprenderían a hacerlo también y estaríamos cumpliendo a Dios con justicia.

También Dios deja claro, que el arrepentimiento de una persona viene con más que sólo pedir perdón y lo dice así:

"Pero si el impío se aparta de sus pecados cometidos, guarda mis mandamientos y práctica lo recto y la justicia, ciertamente vivirá y no morirá."

Dios da esta oportunidad, una justa para quien peca—Hace lo que Dios no le agrada —y no queda sólo allí porque mas adelante dice:

"No le serán recordadas todos sus pecados que cometió; por la justicia que hizo vivirá"

Si, tan solo practicáramos tal principio del perdón no habría rencores guardados o humillaciones, ni falsa paz o hipocresía porque cuando hay perdón, hay amor.

Actualmente, dicen que Dios busca el mal para la humanidad cuando realmente ha sido él quien interviene en nuestras malas decisiones para que no sea mayor el daño de las consecuencias de estas.

Dice también:

"¿Acaso quiero yo la muerte del impío? Dice Jehová Dios, ¿No vivirá él si se aparta de sus caminos?..."

Dios conoce el corazón de los seres humanos, sabe como piensa y conoce lo que necesita por ello dice al finalizar:

"Ciertamente, yo no quiero la muerte del que muere, dice Jehová el Señor. ¡Arrepientanse y Vivan!" (Ezequiel 18:32)

Dios nos dio la oportunidad con justicia y también con misericordia por eso Jesús vino al mundo para que nadie se perdiera al creer en él, por eso hoy su Espíritu Santo nos instruye a recordar esto...Dios es justo, siempre justo.

 _ **Gracias padre, porque tu has sido justo guiando mi vida para bien enseñándonos cada día que es lo que quieres para mi vida coloco en tus manos mi familia, mis amigos, mis hermanos en Cristo, mi barrio y municipio junto a nuestro mundo y mi vida, para hacer tu voluntad.**_

 _ **Amén.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias Dios por tu** **justicia** **, porque sin ella no tendríamos esperanza de ver un lugar mejor...** **De saber que tu misericordia ha sido grande con nosotros, sin ser merecedores de tal gracia y por ello veo lo maravilloso que has sido con el ser humano.**

 **-Ezequiel 18: 1 -28**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	18. Sabiduría

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: aprox.**

 **1** **8**

 **"** **Sabiduría** **"**

"Sí prestas oído a la sabiduría..."*

Escucharas la voz de la vida, cerraras tus ojos a los malos caminos.

Tu mente y alma anhelaran el conocimiento que da verdadera vida.

La fe será tu escudo y la Espada de la Palabra defenderá tus labios.

La integridad y la misericordia serán un hábito en tu vida.

Las trampas ocultas en el camino serán visibles a tus ojos.

Tus pasos serán guardados en el bien y la justicia.

La Ley de Dios será grabada por siempre en tu corazón, abundante vida y bienestar veras en la tierra de los vivientes.

Tu vida será testimonio agradable a los ojos de Dios.

Reconocerás tu debilidad y te apoyaras en Dios quien guiara tus pasos.

Serás reconocido por tu padre en los cielos y los hombres en la tierra.

He aquí la sabiduría de Dios, cuyo entendimiento supera más allá de los límites de los hombres; que escudriña lo secreto del Todopoderoso; que avergüenza al razonamiento en los hechos e ilumina a los ciegos en el camino de la perfección y el amor.

 _ **Gracias padre, por la sabiduría que procede de ti.**_

 _ **Hoy he aprendido lo maravillosa que es, que su instrucción trae prudencia y agrada a tu voluntad Dios.**_

 _ **Entiendo ahora, que ella nos enseña a comprender nuestras debilidades y a fortalecerlas al Confiar en ti, para apartar mi pie de tropezar en sendas de maldad.**_

 _ **Gracias Jesús, por tu intervención ante el padre y tu gran amor en la Cruz lo demuestra.**_

 _ **Gracias Espíritu Santo, porque hoy eres nuestro amigo y guía hacia el camino de la Sabiduría que nos lleva al temor de Dios para conocer días buenos en medio del mal que abunda en este mundo.**_

 _ **Dios te doy gracias por la esperanza que has extendido delante de mí, saber que muchos han ido delante por este camino cuyo final es más grande de lo que imaginamos y aquella promesa de vernos cara a cara se hará realidad.**_

 _ **Amén.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 ***Proverbios 2**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	19. Valor

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanitú

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 384 aprox.**

 **1** **9**

 **"** **Valor** **"**

Dios tú haces ver que nuestros miedos son cadenas que no dejan avanzar nuestras vidas, que cierran puertas y sueños que tu nos das.

Que el miedo se manifiesta de maneras comunes, con frases inocentes pero con una raíz que se plante una mala hierba crece y así oculta el haciendo que nos desviemos de tu dirección.

Dios tu apartas todo temor, todo terror en donde vayamos para mostrar el camino de luz que nos deja seguir hacia a ti y dar pasos a un milagro, a la libertad, a la fe.

Tu palabra nos dice:

"Y no hizo allí muchos milagros por su incredulidad"

Mateo 13:58

Jesús nos permite saber que con fe, si pedimos se hará conforme a la voluntad del padre pero muchas veces pedimos mal, por ello Dios no concede nuestras peticiones y es allí cuando tú nos das valor al orar en el nombre de Jesús, podemos llegar sin miedo ante el Padre.

Porque nos hizo valientes en un mundo en que el odio abunda, para amar sin miedo y que Él nos enseña a resistir al maligno, que nos hace vencer con valor para regresar a casa.

 _ **Gracias padre,**_ _ **porque tú me das valor.**_

 _ **Hoy he aprendido**_ _ **que el miedo no me dejaba dar pasos de fe, cerraba mis ojos ante el que dirán y no supe en que momento dude de tu gracia, por ello reconozco delante de ti que falta más de mi para que tú mi Señor lo tomes.**_

 _ **Entiendo ahora, q**_ _ **ue tu amor me da valor. Que mis obras no son suficiente para amarte, deseo hacer tu voluntad cada día y honrarte con valor al llegar sin miedo a otros.**_

 _ **Gracias Jesús, por tu intervención ante el padre y tu gran amor en la Cruz lo demuestra.**_

 _ **Gracias Espíritu Santo, porque hoy eres nuestro amigo y guía hacia el camino de**_ _ **l valor**_ _ **que nos lleva al**_ _ **amor**_ _ **de Dios para c**_ _ **ompartir tu misericordia con otros sin ninguna distinción y sólo la esperanza de tu venida viva ardiendo en mi.**_

 _ **Dios te doy gracias por la**_ _ **respuesta a la oración, tú me escuchas y estoy aprendiendo a confiar cada vez más, no por ello sino por que me amas de verdad y estas a mi lado, para asegurarte que regrese a casa contigo.**_

 _ **Amén.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	20. Mi Hogar

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanitú

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 711 aprox.**

 **20**

 **"** **Mi Hogar** **"**

Cada día puedo ver al caminar por las como las familias se desintegran, como una palabra puede deshacer años de convivencia se deshacen por malas decisiones que hubiese sido mejor hablar.

Como el odio crece como la raíz de una mala hierba que comienza a profundizar en el corazón y como las espinas comienzan a envolver las mentes hiriendo a otros y cayendo como plagas en cada lugar donde la amargura junto a la inconformidad crece.

Cuando un "HOGAR" comienza a albergar egoísmo, envidia, ira, soberbia, indiferente entre otros enemigos de nuestra felicidad y el amor, cada miembro del hogar piensa en si mismo, en que es más importante él y nadie más, estos carcomen las mentes y los corazones.

Estos crean prejuicios que perjudican las relaciones, lo que de verdad importa en nuestras vidas, nuestro testimonio e incluso nuestros dones y bienes materiales, también afectan cualquier persona alrededor; cumpliendo así las palabras de Jesús cuando dijo:

" _El hermano entregará a muerte a su hermano, y el padre a su hijo. Se levantarán los hijos contra sus padres._.."

Mateo 10:21

Pero, cuando muchos regresan a casa son recibidos por el desprecio, el enojo, la soberbia, la intranquilidad, las discusiones, mentiras cada casa se vuelve un ambiente desagradable al que muchos no deseamos regresar.

Tal pensamiento demuestra la falta de compañía, de afecto, de confianza, de paciencia, de paz, de humildad y de amor, a veces esperamos que nos reciban con un "buenos días" te encuentras con el desagrado y el desprecio sin sentido llenos de falta de apoyo y cariño.

Ancianos, adultos, jóvenes y niños, pasamos por este momento lleno de tristeza y desolación; pero hay un lugar al que puedes llamar hogar.

En mi vida puedo decir que cuando regresaba a casa, muchas veces pensé en que ese no era mi hogar y sabia que ese lugar era sólo para comer o dormir porque allí había solo un padre ausente, un padrastro soberbio que se exaltaba a si mismo, una madre con un enorme corazón bondadoso que comenzaba a llenarse de amargura, un hermano egoísta y una hermana cuyo desinterés es tanto que lastima con ello, el afecto era nulo solo me llenaba de impotencia y las lágrimas dolían desde el alma.

Pero ahora cuando no tengo a donde ir, puedo llegar a la casa de Dios y sentir que en esas 4 paredes, a solas en mi habitación me espera la única persona que se alegra de verme, cuyo recibimiento es con afecto y en un abrazo lleno de amor, me recuerda que este no es mi hogar sino que aun no he llegado a casa...al hogar que Dios es para mi.

 _ **Gracias padre,**_ _ **porque tú me das esperanza de un Hogar.**_

 _ **Hoy h**_ _ **e aprendido que todo lo que sucede alrededor, es parte de lo que me quieres enseñar para mi madurez y prepararme para ese día en que regresaré a ti.**_

 _ **Entiendo ahora, q**_ _ **ue tu amor me sostiene y me da la fuerza para compartir este lugar con la familia terrenal para ver que eso solo es una sombra, una que tu esplendor y luz iluminarán.**_

 _ **Gracias Jesús, por tu intervención ante el padre y tu gran amor en la Cruz**_ _ **para preparar las moradas de todos los que hemos creído y puesto nuestra confianza en tus palabras.**_

 _ **Gracias, porque nos has dado un hogar aun si nuestras familias terrenales nos rechazan tú nos recibes con una gran bienvenida y una nueva familia.**_

 _ **Gracias Espíritu Santo,**_ _ **porque tú guía y sabiduría ponen de manifiesto tu poder, tu amor con nosotros al sentirte en mi, gracias Espiritu Santo por que me das la esperanza de ver a mi rey a través de ti y puedo confiar en que cada paso que entregue a ti, podre confiar en que tu serás mi apoyo aun en las consecuencias de mis actos.**_

 _ **Dios te doy gracias por la**_ _ **palabra de hoy, debo confiar en tú dirección y en que todo ha de llegar en tu tiempo que es por mi bien, gracias por que has guardado a los enfermos, quienes te honraran con sus vidas, Dios guía a cada persona que se congrega para que puedan ver el camino al hogar que tú nos guardas .**_

 _ **En el nombre de Jesus,**_ _ **Amén.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	21. Mi Aliento

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 711 aprox.**

 **21**

 **"** **Mi Aliento** **"**

El día a día es desalentador.

Caminar con alegría es una constante batalla mental y física, como si el resto del mundo tratara de absorber tu determinación, para ser como los demás.

Drenados de toda esperanza, sin familia a la que amar o una razón por la que luchar contra esta oscura corriente de maldad consentida y destructiva a la que muchos suelen aceptar como "Normalidad".

Al luchar contra la corriente de este sistema de cosas, solo, sentirás profundamente la derrota en ti y será difícil levantarte de ella; pero cuando no lo haces tú sólo sino que tienes confianza en la gran familia que te apoya, cree que caer sólo será un momento al saber que te extiende una mano el Todopoderoso.

Es duro, ver como todos te odian o hablan mal de ti pero aún con ello muchos de nuestros hermanos que nos preceden continuaron haciendo su parte, desconociendo el alcance de la obra que les encomendaron y que con su vida, Jesús dio ejemplo de una resolución.

Una confianza digna de seguir, que aún en el dolor nos das aliento a seguir y por ti, lleno de gozo y consuelo aun con cada una de las consecuencias nos dices que hay esperanza más allá de esta vida.

Aun la tristeza causada por como las costumbres, el emocionalismo, el uso de doctrinas humanas que parecen atraer a las personas y a pesar de ello,cuando no vemos mas que un "Espectáculo" en vez del amor y la fe en Dios.

Como vemos en 1 Corintios 7: 9-10, hay también tristeza a causa del amor y del arrepentimiento, al ver como la gracia de Dios cambia las vidas aun con todo aquello que trata de ir en su contra aún haces feliz a todo aquel que decide confiar en ti pero es una tristeza que nos enseña el verdadero valor del amor de Dios para con nosotros.

 _ **Gracias padre,**_ _ **porque aun con la tristeza que hay en este mundo sé que tú gozo está en mis hermanos en cristo y en mi vida.**_

 _ **También doy gracias porque cada día me enseñas, el valor de confiar en ti antes que en otra persona y me has dado mas alegría que todo lo que he pasado en mi vida.**_

 _ **Gracias Jesús,**_ _ **porque nos apoyaste al intervenir en misericordia ante el padre y darnos libertad con amor sincero.**_

 _ **Ayudame a no apartarme, pero sea tú voz la que guíe mis sueños y emociones para vivir por ti.**_

 _ **Gracias Espíritu Santo,**_ _ **porque has sido mi amigo y consolador, has estado animándome para continuar tu camino sobre todo que siempre estés a mi lado.**_

 _ **Dios te doy gracias p**_ _ **orque me has amado y que tú gozo es completo cada día para no caer ante la corriente de este ancho río, sino nadar en profundidad hacia ti sin desviarme del camino angosto que lleva a lugares de reposo; ayudame a confiar mas en ti y a no rendirme ante la aflicción de este mundo.**_

 _ **En el nombre de Jesus,**_ _ **Amén.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	22. Caballero

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 706 aprox.**

 **22**

 **" Caballero "**

Aun cuando era esclava del dolor y la maldad, viniste a darme libertad.

Aun viste mi tormento, sabiendo que lo merecía me diste consuelo.

Eran despojos de mi alma, cuando me tomaste en brazos por mi debilidad.

Tus ojos llenos de bondad, parecían traspasar más allá de mi exterior.

Perdí la noción de tu mirada, cuando en las sombras mi pasado esperaba la oportunidad para resaltar mi mortalidad.

Pero tú voz fue como luz en las paredes de mi mente, despejando las sombras y forzándome a salir de la inconsciencia de mi culpa, colocando mis ojos en tu rostro.

Admire tus ojos, eran brasas llenas de determinación que jamás demostraron duda y no pensaban en dejarme caer.

Era como si vieras una pieza de gran valor, cuando todos veían solo desperdicios y sobras.

Aun cuando mi alma estaba herida, aun indigna de ti, me escogiste como lo mas valioso; aun cuando no estaba preparada y mucho menos era la indicada, tú me llamaste a mí.

En el camino a tu reino, no decidiste presionar a desear conocer quien eras y mucho menos amarte, pero al sentirte a mi lado pude apreciar muchas cosas que no vi al principio:

Tu voz era bálsamo para mis heridas.

Tus manos, un apoyo para mis débiles y torpes pasos.

Tus palabras, aliento para el duro vivir.

Tus promesas, esperanza para mi determinación.

Tus abrazos, consuelo para mi alma.

Tu muerte, vida para mi corazón al saber cuánto me amas.

Tu amor, realidad para conocer lo que en verdad es amar.

Tus votos, como parte de tu integridad ante quien fuera.

Aun si yo fuera merecedora de la prisión de oscuridad, tú abriste mis grilletes y extendiste tu mano para que me apoyara en ti.

El sonido de tus pasos, hace de mi corazón latir apresurado.

Aún solo el sonido de tus palabras, provoca que mil mariposas giren en mi interior.

No soy más que una humilde sierva, pero tú me tratas como una reina.

No esperabas nada a cambio por tu rescate, pero cuando llamaste a mi puerta la abrí aun cuando dude en confiar en ti entraste llenándome de confianza.

Aun cuando muchos alrededor me lastimen, no dudare de tu amor, no dudare de tus promesas, no dudare de tu amistad, no dudare que en ti tengo una familia, no dudare de lo que has dicho, no dudare de que te pertenezco y que jamás me dejaras como los demás, que tu me ofreces no solo cosas, sino que me das algo más valioso: Tu corazón y tu tiempo.

Tú eres un Caballero.

Tu no fuerzas a nadie a dar gracias, aun si das favor.

Tu no consideras a la gente remplazos, tú los consideras únicos e importantes.

Tu no manipulas, tu expones sinceridad sin mentira alguna.

Tu no impones tu amistad, tu la das sin mas.

Tu no obligas a que te amen, tu das amor sin condición.

 _ **Gracias padre, porque eres un Rey, un Caballero porque tu dejas que nos acerquemos a ti sin obligación sino que tú das el primer paso pero nos dejas elegir el camino.**_

 _ **También doy gracias porque me has dado la alegría de ver a otro hijo que comienza contigo aun cuando hay mucha maldad, me alegras cada dia al ver la esperanza de verte en casa y que ellos también vayan, pero ruego oh Dios que los ayudes a mantenerse firmes contigo.**_

 _ **Gracias Jesús, por ser el Caballero que nos permitio acercanos al padre y a la vida eterna, al amor y a la redención de nuestras almas**_

 _ **Gracias Espíritu Santo, porque has sido el amigo y padre que jamás soñé, guardando mis espaldas, llevándome por senda segura aun con ello tu corazón es el más puro que puedo aprender de ti lo que es el verdadero Amor.**_

 _ **Dios te doy gracias porque has sido mi fortaleza, El Caballero que no encontrare aquí, que me alegras en mis tristezas quien toma mi mano y protege mi corazón de todo el mal que trate de llegar hasta mi; tu verdad y tu dirección son la calma en la tormenta de este mundo turbulento, nunca te apartes de mi y que hagas tu voluntad en mi vida.**_

 _ **En el nombre de Jesus, Amén.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	23. Eternidad

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti... Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 412 aprox.**

 **23**

" **Eternidad "**

Cuando conoces mi principio y mi fin.

Cuando el tiempo no parece andar en tu compañía,

Cuando parece que te conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás,

Cuando tus pensamientos parecen fluir en miles de imágenes que se hacen realidad,

Cuando la arena en la playa es cubierta por las aguas,

Cuando al abrir mis ojos al despertar, se que estas allí.

Cuando el viento sopla acariciando mi piel,

Cuando siento gozo en mi vida aun si otros me entristecieran,

Cuando siento el frescor del mar al caminar en la playa,

Cuando veo un arcoíris tras una gran tormenta,

Cuando aun si los vientos y el mar rujan no me has dejado,

Cuando se que te pertenezco y nadie me apartara de ti,

Cuando se que todo lo que haga por ti, es para siempre.

Cuando puedo confiar en tus promesas,

Cuando puedo pensar en la ciudad celestial,

Cuando puedo esperar en verte a ti por siempre,

Cuando tu amor no se ha acabado,

Cuando me quieres a mí y no lo que tengo.

Cuando tu vida se transformo a través de la muerte en Eternidad.

 _ **Gracias padre, porque eres un Rey, la eternidad es una promesa contigo. Es la confianza que tengo de pertenecerte y a quien puedo confiar mi vida, la de quienes me has enseñado a apreciar además de tus palabras que ni una ha sido vacía.**_

 _ **Gracias Jesús, por ser el mediador entre la eternidad con Dios y sin el nada sería mejor. Jesús tu vida nos dio una meta y una esperanza que no poseíamos por todas las cosas que veíamos o por las que vivíamos, tú nos diste un propósito mejor, una luz a las tinieblas, una vista a nuestra ceguera que hoy nos permite apreciar todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor.**_

 _ **Gracias Espíritu Santo, porque tu dirección es un consuelo, porque tus enseñanzas son mi recordatorio de que existes y de que puedo esperar en ti, porque mi familia es tuya.**_

 _ **Dios te doy gracias porque hoy pude ver en tu gracia que hay cosas mejores. Tu palabra ciertamente llena el alma de regocijo y esperanza, Dios te necesitamos en este mundo, anhelamos tu gran amor y tu reinado, anhelamos oh Dios, que seas tú gobernando no solo sobre nuestras vidas sino también sobre nuestro mundo, sobre nuestros empleos, sobre nuestras amistades, sobre nuestros líderes, sobre cada espacio lleno de desaliento y de sombras para que tú seas su luz.**_

 _ **En el nombre de Jesús, Amén.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	24. Mi fuerza

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 727 aprox.**

 **24**

 **"Mi fuerza"**

Cuando mis piernas flaquean, cuando la tormenta parece ahogarme en su torbellino de oscuridad.

Cuando mi confianza parece decaer ante lo que mis ojos ven, desanimando así mi voluntad.

Cuando siento que las voces alrededor se vuelven desaliento a mi alma, haciendo mella en mi alegría.

Cuando siento mas cerca la soledad, porque otros lo hacen ver a mis ojos al no seguir los paradigmas del resto.

Cuando no veo apoyo, solo desaliento, mentira y resignación.

Allí has sido tú mi fuerza, a mis huesos, a mi alma y el aliento a mi espíritu.

Tu esperanza y alegría alientan el vacio de mi corazón cuando estoy lejos de ti, la seguridad y la confianza llegan a mi alma al saber que tu estas a mi lado.

Cada momento contigo, es una bendición a mi vida que deseas llevar a la plenitud de tu perfección. La fuerza de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y mi espíritu en un mundo agobiado lleno de maldad que desea alejar mi alma de ti, lo único que consigue con cada prueba es acercarme a ti, oh Dios.

Aun si todo a mi alrededor parece derrumbarse, aun cuando la tristeza trate de llenar mi alma, aun si las voces del desaliento tratan de llegar a mi, Tu eres mi escudo y refugio en tus brazos hallo al confiar mi vida a ti.

Cada dia, me recuerdas el anhelo de mi alma, la sed de tu amor y de tu justicia, de ver un mundo renovado, de servirte por siempre que tu misericordia viva cada dia en mi, alzando mi corazón y mi alma hacia ti.

Dios, tu has extendido tu mano cuando caigo, tu sanas mis heridas cuando me lastimo o lastiman, tu eres quien escucha cada palabra de mis labios, te deleitas en esta pequeña vida que deseas que luche contra las corrientes de este mundo, cediendo a ti.

 _ **Gracias padre, porque al ser mi fuerza me recuerdas tus promesas, me recuerdas quien soy, tus palabras alientan cada paso que doy, cada respiro que emana de mis pulmones, tu has estado pensando en mi, antes que yo en ti.**_

 _ **También doy gracias porque tu escuchas nuestra voz, nuestros ruegos, señor Dios, por favor ruego para que quienes han dejado tu lado o no han llegado a ti, regresen a casa, a tus brazos como hijos y no como enemigos.**_

 _ **Gracias Jesús, por aclarar las palabras del padre, por instruirnos en el camino que hemos de seguir, gracias por la cruz, por amarnos sin merecer, tu eres la fuerza que nos impulsa a seguir en este camino, porque nadie muere por una causa sin sentido, sino que nos distes un motivo para continuar el camino a Dios.**_

 _ **Gracias Espíritu Santo, porque has estado escuchándome, porque me has alentado cuando caigo, porque es tu gracia la que me abraza en mis momentos de debilidad, fortaleciéndote en mi. Eres la fuerza, el motivo de mi despertar, de mi gozo, del amor que tengo, ayúdame oh amigo, para que pueda pasar las pruebas que vienen conforme al deseo del padre, amigo, te necesito cada segundo, nunca me abandones y seas mi sabiduría, mi dirección, todo lo que necesito para vivir, eres tú, el anhelo será apagado el dia en que nos reunamos para siempre.**_

 _ **No dejes que mi corazón caiga ante palabras o hechos que me desalienten a seguirte, no quiero regresar atrás porque contigo quiero estar y que mi vida, anhele estar contigo hasta el último aliento, luchando a tu lado mi señor, tú me guiaras y darás ordenes que obedeceré, se la fuerza de mis pensamientos, de mis movimientos, de mis actos, de quien soy, no como un robot sino como mas que un ser humano, un hijo de Dios que te complazca.**_

 _ **Un día me encontrare en casa contigo, oh Dios, después de haber luchado la buena batalla de la fe. Que pueda honrarte cada día hasta el final, vivir al límite contigo, que mis labios canten tu alabanza, llena de tu gracia y confianza podre encontrarme contigo, esperare ese día entonces cuando estemos en casa, celebrando la grandeza de tu amor, con toda nuestra familia para siempre, con el gozo de ver a los otros hermanos que van por delante, que jamás veré la oscuridad, donde por la eternidad mi alma estará llena de tu amor.**_

 _ **En el nombre de Jesús, Amén.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	25. Mi Valentia

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 727 aprox.**

 **2** **5**

 **"M** **i Valentía** **"**

Aquel día, esa noche cuando tenia 11 años mirando a la inmensidad del cielo y a solas cuando el dolor en mi corazón se hizo tan extenso, que incluso pensé en hacerme daño pensando en que seria mejor.

Miré la luna alzarse en el cielo como luz en medio de la oscura soledad de mi vida en ese entonces y en el vacío que parecía llenarse solo de desesperación y tristeza.

Observé la luna y las miles de estrellas iluminando el cielo.

No tenía una buena relación con mis hermanos, porque incluso aun si fuéramos tres era como estar sola y solo escuchaba a mi padre menospreciar mis esfuerzos en mis estudios.

A veces leía para saber muchos temas para conversar, pero solía vivir condicionada por agradar a otros y la verdad puedo decir que deseaba optar por la salida del cobarde.

Pero, hoy tras el consejo de una amiga de mi propia cobardía pude comprender que me faltaba más por hacer de mi parte, confiarte incluso los malos momentos, confiarte mis dudas y todo lo que soy, no buscarte por lo que me puedes dar, sino por quien eres realmente, la persona que me ama.

 ** _Oh, padre. Perdóname, sé que he fallado porque no te he dado todo de mi y aun con ello, he dudado de la obra de tus manos que no he confiado en lo que haces en mi familia, que aun con sus defectos y los míos, es suficiente para ver con tus ojos a los demás._**

 ** _He sido egoísta, Dios, no he visto mis faltas primero y perdonarme ha sido difícil, he lastimado y no he sido generosa, quiero ser una hija que te honre, Dios, eres el único padre que ha visto más que solo lo que puedo hacer._**

 ** _Gracias Jesús, porque has abierto mis ojos a una verdad en el amor, Gracias por la familia de Cristo que me anima a continuar tus caminos y doy gracias por la oportunidad que me das de amar profundamente._**

 ** _Gracias Espíritu Santo, por fortalecerme por llenar mi vida de alegría y gozo, aun en los desalentadores caminos de este mundo colocando el camino que debo andar, llevando mis sueños a ti, cuando no tenia ninguno pues como una cobarde abandone mis sueños._**

 ** _Quiero despertar, levantarme entre los muertos para que la luz de Cristo me alumbre por siempre.*_**

 ** _No dejes que mis pasos te alejen de mi, atráeme con fuerza en tu amor y ayúdame a permanecer en ti, que pueda mantenerme firme alentando a otros a continuar la buena batalla de la fe…hasta que me regocije en los brazos de Jesús al final del camino._**

 ** _En el nombre de Jesús, Amén._**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 ***Ref. Efesios 5:14**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	26. El Comienzo

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 494 aprox.**

 **2** **6**

 **"El Comienzo"**

Toda mi vida había pensado en solo dar pasos bajo los perfiles sociales: Familia, Educación, Dinero, Bienes Materiales y según era la completa realización personal.

Realmente era ingenua al pensar que eso era vida, mirando nuestras vidas en un transcurrir de solo dar pasos para agradar a otros era agotador, triste y sin sentido a tal punto que desee estar a solas, desee terminar con todo…

Pero, puedo decir que desde que me acerque a él han transcurrido miles de cosas maravillosas que jamás pensé en que sucederían en mi vida, no solo materiales sino también físicas.

Mas que solo subsistir por algo, ahora realmente vivo mas que antes.

He sentido la fuerza de cada latido de mi corazón al ver como la luz del sol brilla al amanecer, he sentido el movimiento de mi cuerpo tras el descanso de la noche cuando siento su paz, siento un inmenso gozo al pensar en que me encontrare con él un día…

Que cada respiración se vuelve un revitalizante, que el agua, el cielo, la tierra y todo lo que me rodea hace una bella alabanza al creador cuando al alba o al anochecer todo comienza a llamar tu venida, como todo ruega porque tu regreses, nuestras almas comienzan un canto silencioso rogando al cielo por ti…

Tu eres el comienzo de cada día, donde me haces consciente de quién soy yo para ti, porque tu misericordia no se ha apartado de mi vida sino que cada momento se hace más grande al ver como todas y cada una de tus palabras se han hecho realidad.

 ** _Oh, padre._**

 ** _Cada dia quiero amarte mas, que el comienzo de todo lo que haga: Despertar, hablar, reír, caminar todos y cada uno de mis actos sean agradándote y que al abrir mis ojos seas lo primero en que piense._**

 ** _Gracias Jesús,_**

 ** _Porque llegaste a ver en este mundo a personas que te podrían amar, vistes un futuro aun cuando no había esperanza, nos otorgaste más que solo salvación, nos enseñaste la gracia y el perdón, nos mostraste lo que realmente importa en el tiempo de nuestra vida en la tierra._**

 ** _Gracias Espíritu Santo,_**

 ** _Sé que tú eres el amigo fiel y sincero, estas a mi lado en cada momento, aun cuando la gente busque otras cosas para llenar el lugar que te corresponde, aun cuando te lastiman, tú los guías hasta el momento en que no desean tu compañía…_**

 ** _Espíritu Santo, no quiero que te vayas; ayúdame a ser una buena amiga donde podamos encontrarnos cada día y que nos deleitemos en el jardín o en la sala con nuestras conversaciones sin cansarnos, sino que incluso podamos dormir abrazados con amor._**

 ** _Quiero pertenecerte en todo lo que soy, usa lo que sé para traer a otros a ti y usa mis palabras, mis dones porque todo lo mío es tuyo realmente, aun si me duele sé que tus consejos son el mejor camino._**

 ** _En el nombre de Jesús, Amén._**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


	27. El Motivo de Seguir

**Eres solo tú**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain92**

 **Fandom:** Bible

 **Foro:** Christ Living in Spanish

 **Summary:**

 **La vida de una persona pasa por muchos altibajos, pero, cuándo caes tan bajo una mano es la única que se extiende hacia a ti...** **Foro Crhist Living in his Followers in Spanish.**

 **Palabras: 741 aprox.**

 **27**

 **"El Motivo de seguir"**

Lanzar estocadas, contraataques que defendieran mi vida, mis razones, mis pensamientos o mi posición de las venenosas palabras que poco a poco cruzaban mi supuesta armadura de "Indiferencia".

Y la gente suele ser ingenua, porque muchas veces tras capas de sonrisas o de desdén se esconden seres vulnerables que con las palabras o actos de otros poco a poco se resquebrajan porque no tienen un motivo por el cual continuar.

Si, la vida agota realmente.

Nosotros creamos un sistema que distrae y agota el alma, hasta el punto que no desee luchar contra todas las imposiciones que desean crear un perfil para cada persona…transformándolos en soldados en creyentes de una fe ciega conocida como "Ciencia", "Superstición", "Riquezas", entre otros atándonos a ser esclavos de alguien en las sombras que esperaba a que solo cediéramos.

Pero, yo luchaba no solo contra aquel reino de sombras que trataba de esclavizarme si no también contra aquel que no luchaba conmigo y lo veía como un enemigo, que solo estaba de pie a mi lado guardando mi vida…era realmente tonta, cuando quise luchar contra él y más cuando mi alma estaba al descubierto ante él, porque con él solo movimiento de la espada destruyo la defensa de mis argumentos, desarmo la espada de mi indiferencia o desinterés con su amor, destruyo la armadura que escondía realmente quien era yo.

No tenia motivo alguno para continuar, trate de empuñar la espada pero no podía mantener en pie siquiera solo pude levantar la mirada ante aquel que me había vencido y sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo o eso fue lo que creí, porque al ver el dorso de sus manos y la planta de sus pies supe que él había recibido las heridas de mis decisiones.

Sentí el corazón pesado al ver el daño que había causado a alguien que no se lo merecía, a alguien al que todos mis enemigos parecían odiar y que a través de la armadura de su luz dejaba entrever sus ojos llenos de afecto para con todos aquellos que parecían luchar con él, aun cuando al verlo mejor…él no hacía más que moverse a un lado y dejar que ellos cayeran torpemente, ¿Era siquiera una lucha?

Su mano sobre mi hombro, me hizo sentir tan ligera como una pluma y tan libre como el viento de todas las ataduras que sin darme cuenta se habían colocado en mis extremidades, en mi torso e incluso alrededor de mi cuello sin darme cuenta.

Todas y cada una de ellas, se hicieron trizas desapareciendo como el polvo arrastrado por las corrientes de aire, no me sentía sucia, indigna y llena de tristeza, pero ahora me sentía libre e incluso que tenía un motivo por el cual seguir: Él.

Entendí, que este hombre había amado lo suficiente como para luchar contra lo que la humanidad creía estaba bien, que luchaba por que todos fueran libres de las mentiras que los cubrían y que dañaban su alma, que él amaba pero muchos no correspondían su decisión…que yo también lo rechace y que fue él quien me llamo primero, que me amo primero.

¿Entonces porque no luchar por él? Sin armadura, expuesta a todo daño era más fuerte que nunca pero él me revistió de una nueva armadura, una cuyas armas eran impenetrables, eran mortales a quienes le temían al poder que poseían y era más que solo una armadura: Era él reflejado en mi.

 ** _Oh, padre._**

 ** _Gracias porque me enseñas cada día a confiar más en ti, sé que no soy fácil y que soy una chica tímida y terca, conozco que no son las mejores facultades pero también sé que tu no me has dejado si no fuera por la confianza que tratas de enseñarme cada día para no ser dependiente de lo que veo…_**

 ** _Gracias Jesús,_**

 ** _Porque llegaste a ver en mi a alguien que valía mas que las joyas más caras, que los talentos que diste no eran en vano y que sabias que muchos te amaríamos._**

 ** _Gracias Espíritu Santo,_**

 ** _Cada día puedo escucharte, alentando a dar pasos de fe aun si los milagros no están yo sé que tú estás. Amigo, fiel, rey mío y Dios mío, ruego a ti, que me enseñes lo que debo hacer soy un poco lenta pero aprendo realmente…Ayúdame a confiar mas, que mi testimonio de vida ayude a otros y que seas tú quien dirija cada vez mas mi fe._**

 ** _En el nombre de Jesús, Amén._**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Versiones: BLS, NTV, RVA1960-2006**


End file.
